1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable prostheses and in particular to a spinal implant strip including a selectively applied bone growth promoting agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Spinal fusion implants have been previously proposed. In some cases, spinal fusion implants are embedded between adjacent vertebrae, partially or fully replacing the tissue disposed between the vertebrae.
One type of spinal fusion implant is the threaded spinal implant (commonly referred to as a spinal cage). This type of prosthesis is disclosed in Michelson (U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,656), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference. The threaded spinal implant is inserted between two adjacent vertebrae and is incorporated into the fusion of the bone along this portion of the spine.
Brantigan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,757) discloses plugs, used as spinal fusion implants, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference. The plugs are rectangular with tapered front ends and tool receiving rear ends. Generally, the plugs may be used in a similar manner to the spinal cages of Michelson. As with the spinal cages, the plugs may be inserted between adjacent vertebrae. The plugs may include nubs that behave like teeth, countering any tendency for the plugs to slip between the vertebrae. Generally, the spinal fusion implants disclosed require invasive surgery for implantation. Furthermore, these spinal fusion implants rigidly fix two adjacent bones together and do not allow for any motion. There is a need in the art for a type of spinal fusion implant that may be implanted through a minimally invasive procedure. There is also a need for fusion implants that can potentially accommodate motion.